Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 085
"Rah, Rah, Ra!", known as "The Man who Controls the God Card, Winged Dragon of Ra" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2006 and in the United States on December 23, 2006. Summary The Genex Tournament is in full swing, but Jaden Yuki and his friends are in a slump—especially Jaden, since no challengers have approached him for a Duel. Meanwhile, Maximillion Pegasus and Chumley Huffington have arrived at Duel Academy from Industrial Illusions, searching for a stolen copy of the strongest Egyptian God Card, "The Winged Dragon of Ra". It is later discovered that a man named Franz has stolen the card, and then sneaked his way into the Genex Tournament. When Franz finds them, he challenges Pegasus to a Duel, stating that the winner will claim the stolen card. However, it's Jaden who ends up Dueling Franz, and must ultimately find a way to free "Ra" from a confining Field Spell that forces Ra to use its powers against its will. Following Franz's defeat, Pegasus explains to him that everyone can learn a lot from defeats and mistakes, while revealing the spot where his Millennium Eye once rested (before being stolen by Yami Bakura). When Pegasus offers Franz back his position in Industrial Illusions, Franz readily accepts, and returns to Industrial Illusions with Pegasus and Chumley. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Franz Turn 1: Jaden Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Wildheart" with "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman" (1900/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of the "Necroshade" in the Graveyard, Normal Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position without Tribute. Turn 2: Franz Franz Normal Summons "Ra's Disciple" (1100/600) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, letting Franz add two more copies of "Ra's Disciple" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Trap Booster", discarding one card to activate a Trap Card from his hand. He activates "Ultimate Offering". Franz pays 1000 Life Points (Franz: 4000 → 3000) via "Ultimate Offering" to Normal Summon two more "Ra's Disciples" (1100/600 each) from his hand, both in Attack Position. He pays 500 more Life Points (Franz: 3000 → 2500) to Tribute the three "Ra's Disciples" and Normal Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (?/?) in Attack Position. Its ATK and DEF become equal to the total ATK of the Tributed monsters (3300/3300). Franz activates the Field Spell Card "Mound of the Bound Creator", which will allow all Level 10 monsters or higher to attack regardless of any conditions; also, should such a monster destroy an opponent's monster by battle, 400 damage will be inflicted. "Ra" attacks and destroys "Necroid Shaman" (Jaden: 4000 → 2600), with "Mound of the Bound Creator" inflicting 400 damage (Jaden: 2600 → 2200). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden switches "Neos" to Defense Position and Normal Summons "Card Trooper" (400/400) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Franz Franz Normal Summons "Nubian Guard" (500/500) in Attack Position. "Ra" attacks and destroys "Neos", with "Mound of the Bound Creator" inflicting 400 damage (Jaden: 2200 → 1800). "Nubian Guard" attacks and destroys "Card Trooper", whose effect activates, letting Jaden draw a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden activates "Pot of Greed", drawing 2 cards. He Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position and activates "Burst Impact", destryoing all monsters besides "Burstinatrix" and inflicting 300 damage to Franz for each monster destroyed. "Nubian Guard" is destroyed, but "Ra" is immune to destruction via card effects (Franz: 2500 → 2200). Jaden activates "Damage-Off Zone", which will halve all Battle Damage both players take as long as it is face-up. Turn 7: Franz Franz pays 1000 Life Points (Franz: 2200 → 1200) to transform "Ra" into its "Egyptian God Phoenix" mode, which destroys all of Jaden's monsters. Franz activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of "Ra", reducing his Life Points to 1 (Franz: 1200 → 1) and adding those points to the ATK and DEF of "Ra" (3300/3300 → 4499/4499) while also merging himself with "Ra". "Ra" attacks directly, but Jaden activates the second effect of "Damage-Off Zone", sending it to the Graveyard and halving his Life Points (Jaden: 1800 → 900) to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Franz Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden activates "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City", destroying "Mound of the Bound Creator": Once per turn, he can Special Summon an "Elemental Hero" monster from the Graveyard if was destroyed by battle. He activates the effect now and Special Summons "Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in Attack Position. "Glow Moss" attacks, with its effect letting Franz draw a card and showing it to Jaden. It is "Monster Reborn", a Spell Card, so "Glow Moss" is allowed to attack directly. Franz activates his face-down "De-Fusion", separating himself from "Ra" and leaving it with 0 ATK and DEF, with those values being added to Franz's Life Points. ("Ra": 4499/4499 → 0/0, Franz: 1 → 4500). A replay occurs and "Glow Moss" attacks and destroys "Ra" (Franz: 4500 → 4200), while "Neos" attacks directly (Franz: 4200 → 1700). Jaden activates "Necro Illusion", Special Summoning "Ra" from Franz's Graveyard to Jaden's side of the field as it was destroyed by battle this turn. It will be sent to the Graveyard at the End Phase. Jaden activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of "Ra", paying all but one of his Life Points (Jaden: 900 → 1) and Tributing both "Neos" and "Glow Moss" to add those points and their ATKs to the ATK and DEF of "Ra" (3699/3699). He does not fuse with "Ra". "Ra" attacks directly (Franz: 1700 → 0). Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * When activating the "Point-to-Point Transfer" effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Franz is shown to have 4000 Life Points instead of 1200, which is his actual score. * In addition, after Franz activates "De-Fusion" to restore his Life Points, "The Winged Dragon of Ra's" ATK is shown to be 4400 instead of 4499. Differences in adaptations *In the English dub, when "The Winged Dragon of Ra" unleashes its powers, Syrus remarks that it's "just your everyday, basic pillar of fire". In the Japanese, Sho says nothing, and Judai remarks about the great power he feels from Ra. *In the English dub, as they talk about the theft of the "Winged Dragon of Ra" card, Chumley gripes about having his grilled cheese sandwich stolen by Franz, while in the original, Hayato explains that Franz has sneaked into the Genex Tournament. *In the English dub, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Chumley talk about grilled cheese sandwiches. In the original, Kenzan wants to know who Hayato is, and Sho explains. *In the English dub, Franz explains about the Egyptian God Cards, and Jaden berates him for explaining what he already knows. In the Japanese, Judai explains all about the Egyptian God Cards, and explains that anyone can be destroyed by their power if they are used improperly. *In the English dub, a tear is shown to fall from Ra's eye when Jaden notices it is in pain. *The English dub omits the explanation by Chumley of the effects of "Skyscraper 2 - Hero City". Instead, Jaden explains it by summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" back to the field. Notes